


orta recens quam pura nites

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse often wonders how things would have turned out if they'd been cast as the leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orta recens quam pura nites

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes fic meme: Below are some fandom cliches - pick one and give me a pairing (and some details if you want) and we'll see what I can come up with.
> 
> Each trope can only be picked once; pairings and fandoms can be re-used.
> 
> Preferred fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, Locke Lamora, ASOIAF, Merlin, The Social Network (including RPF), Inception, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda, and X-Men First Class. I am, of course, open to suggestions, but let's start with this. Also, feel free to add crossover or fusions to spice things up.
> 
> o1. genderswap  
> o2. bodyswap  
> o3. drunk!fic  
> o4. huddling for warmth  
> o5. pretending to be married  
> o6. secretly a virgin  
> o7. amnesia  
> o8. cross-dressing  
> o9. forced to share a bed  
> 1o. truth or dare  
> 11\. historical AU  
> 12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
> 13\. apocalypse fic  
> 14\. telepathy  
> 15\. high school/college AU 
> 
> For antistar-e - genderswitch

Jesse often wonders how things would have turned out if they'd been cast as the leads. If she'd been cast as Mark Zuckerberg instead of some girl who sucks the lead off in a bathroom stall. Or if Andrea had played poor charming, sweet Eduardo Saverin instead of the standard crazy girlfriend.  
  
Because as much as she'd enjoyed the way the light of the fire had played over Andrea's full lips, she thinks she would have enjoyed an excuse to get friendly with her. That it might have been nice to already have that character bleed seeping into them. They were in one scene together. One— and for Jesse, it was her only scene. But she'd liked the way Andrea's arms had felt linked with hers when Andrea smiled, slow and seductive, and said "facebook me."  
  
And later, she'd liked the way that Andrea had giggled from the next stall over and said, "sorry, sorry, I'll be good, I won't laugh this time."  
  
But Mark Zuckerberg and Eduardo Saverin had an entire _movie's worth_ of lines together; rage and sorrow and impossible happiness. An excuse for awkward, shy Jesse to talk to stunning, gorgeous Andrea without tripping over her own feet and making a fool of herself. Maybe it would have been easier, but it wouldn't have changed anything.  
  
Andrea still falls for her.  
  
Still smiles and says, "Andrea Garfield, nice to meet you."  
  
And later, in the few interviews that are actually interested in two minor characters, she'll still slide a playful hand through Jesse's curls and giggle, "as soon as I met her, I fell in love with her."  
  
So maybe things would be different, but the outcomes the same.


End file.
